


Что ты чувствуешь, Бэм?

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Category: Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: После событий фильма Бэм, Бэра и Бэро ещё на какое-то время остались в городе — очень уж не хотелось покидать друзей. Поэтому почти всё своё свободное время Бэм проводит с детективом Нацумэ, помогая ему бороться с преступниками. Одна такая погоня за уличным воришкой оказывается не совсем удачной, но вывихнутая нога — не то, о чём Нацумэ будет много сокрушаться. Мысли, которые приходят ему в голову, пока он смотрит на закат вместе с Бэмом, гораздо важнее.





	Что ты чувствуешь, Бэм?

На­до об­ла­дать по­рази­тель­ной ве­зучестью, что­бы умуд­рить­ся в по­гоне за обык­но­вен­ным улич­ным во­риш­кой зап­нуть­ся о ка­мень, пе­реле­теть че­рез ог­ражде­ние до­роги и ку­барем ска­тить­ся на пус­тырь, по­рос­ший ве­рес­ком и чис­то­телом.

На­цумэ взды­ха­ет и та­ращит­ся в ли­ловое не­бо, тро­нутое лет­ни­ми су­мер­ка­ми. По­том пе­рево­дит взгляд на ло­дыж­ку, по цве­ту схо­жую с не­бом, и ус­ме­ха­ет­ся:

— Вот не­зада­ча-то.

Бэм ко­сит­ся на не­го быс­трым, пуг­ли­вым взгля­дом из-под шля­пы и ки­ва­ет.

У Бэ­ма лов­кие ру­ки. Он быс­тро со­ору­жа­ет ши­ну из пер­вой по­пав­шей­ся вет­ки и ак­ку­рат­но пе­ребин­то­выва­ет по­синев­шую но­гу. Ин­те­рес­но, от­ку­да он это всё зна­ет? Как буд­то та­кому су­щес­тву, как Бэм, во­об­ще нуж­но знать по­доб­ные важ­ные ме­лочи. На­цумэ ре­ша­ет спро­сить его об этом ког­да-ни­будь поз­же.

Сей­час ему от­че­го-то очень хо­рошо, нес­мотря на то, что вы­вер­ну­тая но­га неп­ри­ят­но и тя­гуче но­ет из­нутри. Смыть­ся во­риш­ке не уда­лось — Бэм ска­зал, что всё в по­ряд­ке. Зна­чит, дог­нал, обез­вре­дил и отоб­рал сво­рован­ную сум­ку, ко­торую по­том вер­нул ста­руш­ке воз­ле ком­би­ни. На­цумэ поч­ти ви­дит, как Бэм сва­лива­ет­ся с не­ба пря­мо пе­ред но­сом тор­жес­тву­юще­го во­риш­ки, и у то­го с пе­репу­гу поп­росту ко­лени под­ка­шива­ют­ся. А даль­ше уже де­ло тех­ни­ки. Уж Бэм зна­ет толк в бе­зобид­ном за­пуги­вании мел­ких прес­тупни­ков.

— Вам на­до в боль­ни­цу, — хрип­лый го­лос Бэ­ма зву­чит, как по­рыв вет­ра в тра­ве. На­цумэ рас­тя­гива­ет рот в ши­рокой, не­воз­му­тимой улыб­ке.

— Это по­дож­дёт. Смот­ри­те, пер­вые звёз­ды!

Они оба за­дира­ют го­ловы к не­бу, по ко­торо­му про­тяну­лись по­лосы об­ла­ков, ок­ра­шен­ные пур­пу­ром за­туха­юще­го за­ката, и уже вид­ны кро­хот­ные огонь­ки звёзд. На­цумэ очень лю­бит эту гра­ницу меж­ду днём и ночью, ког­да весь мир точ­но зас­ты­ва­ет в еди­ном по­рыве по­казать всю кра­соту, на ко­торую толь­ко спо­собен. В за­рос­лях ве­рес­ка стре­кочут свер­чки. Ве­тер до­носит за­пахи мо­ря. По ру­ке пол­зёт му­равей, та­щущий тра­вин­ку в де­сять раз боль­ше се­бя са­мого.

На­цуме под­но­сит ру­ку с му­равь­ём бли­же к гла­зам, что­бы раз­гля­деть тру­дягу по­луч­ше. Му­равей да­же не за­меча­ет, что под­нялся на умо­пом­ра­читель­ную вы­соту, но про­дол­жа­ет та­щить свою тра­вин­ку. Ку­да — вот воп­рос?

— Кра­сиво… — бор­мо­чет Бэм се­бе под нос.

— Не бы­ва­ет двух оди­нако­вых за­катов, — за­меча­ет На­цумэ и опус­ка­ет му­равья об­ратно на зем­лю. — Каж­дый раз смот­рю — и чувс­тва всег­да раз­ные. То вос­торг, то грусть, то ра­дость от осоз­на­ния се­бя жи­вым… От­ку­да толь­ко в при­роде бе­рут­ся та­кие уди­витель­ные крас­ки?.. Бэм-сан, вы ведь лю­бите за­каты?

Бэм на­ходит­ся с от­ве­том не сра­зу. По­том ки­ва­ет.

— Люб­лю. И ночь люб­лю.

Не­муд­ре­но. Под пок­ро­вом но­чи про­ще спря­тать­ся от лю­бопыт­ных глаз.

Вре­мя от вре­мени На­цумэ да­же за­быва­ет, что Бэм не сов­сем че­ловек. Об этом лег­ко за­быть, ког­да Бэм не мчит­ся, сло­мя го­лову, на по­мощь по пер­во­му кри­ку, не плю­ёт на за­коны гра­вита­ции, пры­гая в пять раз вы­ше собс­твен­но­го рос­та, и не те­ря­ет шля­пу, ко­торая скры­ва­ет не­боль­шие ро­га на лбу. Имен­но по­тому, что На­цумэ поз­во­ля­ет се­бе за­быть об этом, за каж­дой тран­сфор­ма­ци­ей он наб­лю­да­ет с не­из­менным изум­ле­ни­ем. Всё же, что бы он ни го­ворил, прос­то так свык­нуть­ся с этой осо­бен­ностью сво­его дру­га нем­но­го слож­но. Но он уве­рен, что ког­да-ни­будь обя­затель­но пе­рес­та­нет удив­лять­ся.

— Что с те­ми рас­те­ни­ями, ко­торые вы наш­ли? Вы ско­ро смо­жете стать людь­ми? — На­цумэ улы­ба­ет­ся. А вот Бэм от­во­дит гла­за.

— Мы сож­гли их, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Это злое нас­ле­дие. Мы не мо­жем поз­во­лить злу стать частью нас.

— По­чему? — не­до­уме­ва­ет На­цумэ. — Раз­ве в этих рас­те­ни­ях зла так мно­го, что оно мо­жет пог­ло­тить вас?

Бэм нер­вно сту­чит паль­ца­ми по трос­ти. «Клук-клук-клук», — от­зы­ва­ет­ся жут­кая трость, вы­резан­ная из че­лове­чес­кой кос­ти.

— Воз­можно, — го­ворит, на­конец, Бэм. — Мы не хо­тим уро­довать на­ши сер­дца злом, да­же ма­лым. Мы мо­жем под­дать­ся ему, так­же, как под­да­ют­ся ему лю­ди. Да­же ес­ли че­ловек добр, зло всё рав­но мо­жет раз­растись внут­ри не­го и тол­кнуть на прес­тупле­ние. Вы… — Бэм за­пина­ет­ся и сжи­ма­ет трость так креп­ко, что паль­цы бе­ле­ют. — Вы ведь по­нима­ете, ка­ково это…

На­цумэ по­нима­ет. Он бы и сам не смог ска­зать, как он поз­во­лил ки­пучей не­навис­ти зас­тить ему гла­за. Он прос­то в ка­кой-то мо­мент плю­нул на все прин­ци­пы, его соз­на­ни­ем зав­ла­дела лишь мысль о мес­ти за не­вин­но по­гиб­ше­го сы­на. Ес­ли бы Бэм не при­шёл тог­да, что­бы спас­ти На­цумэ от са­мого се­бя, то кто зна­ет, что мог­ло про­изой­ти.

Бэм во­об­ще стран­ный. Не по­тому, что он — урод­ли­вый монстр с бес­ко­неч­но доб­рым сер­дцем. Прос­то он че­рес­чур чувс­тви­телен. Он не­ис­то­во лю­бит всех лю­дей в ми­ре и ис­крен­не ве­рит, что его мис­сия — бо­роть­ся со злом, пы­тать­ся его ис­ко­ренить. Иног­да На­цумэ да­же жал­ко его, это­го муж­чи­ну со свет­лым, по-дет­ски от­кры­тым взгля­дом, тем­не­ющим от бо­ли вся­кий раз, ког­да прес­тупник глу­мит­ся над сок­ро­вен­ным — над чу­жой жизнью.

— Я всё рав­но ду­маю, что вы мог­ли бы поп­ро­бовать, — за­меча­ет На­цумэ и мор­щится, ёр­зая на мес­те. Бэм ос­то­рож­но под­держи­ва­ет его за спи­ну. — В от­ли­чие от лю­дей, в ко­торых зло и доб­ро сме­шано поч­ти оди­нако­во, вы, Бэм-сан, пол­ностью сос­то­ите из доб­ра. Вряд ли слу­чит­ся что-то ужас­ное, ес­ли ма­лень­кая кап­ля зла по­селит­ся в вас. Доб­ра так мно­го, что оно поп­росту за­душит все злые по­рывы, — он сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся. Бэм по­чему-то вздра­гива­ет и пря­чет взгляд за кром­кой шля­пы.

— Мо­жет быть… Мы не хо­тим рис­ко­вать так без­думно… К то­му же, ес­ли мы ста­нем людь­ми, то ста­нем бо­лее у­яз­ви­мыми, — Бэм ка­са­ет­ся кон­чи­ками паль­цев за­бин­то­ван­ной но­ги. — Мы не смо­жем быс­тро вос­ста­нав­ли­вать­ся. Мы ум­рём спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя, ког­да те­ла из­но­сят­ся. У Бэ­ро впе­реди бу­дет боль­ше вре­мени, а у нас с Бэ­рой? У нас те­ла, как у взрос­лых. Мы не смо­жем боль­ше ни­кого за­щищать. Мы ста­нем трус­ли­выми. Тру­сость — это то­же зло.

Бэм го­ворит вер­ные, в об­щем-то ве­щи, и го­лос у не­го дро­жит от вол­не­ния. На­цумэ не­лов­ко хло­па­ет его нес­коль­ко раз по спи­не и за­дер­жи­ва­ет ру­ку на уг­ло­ватом пле­че.

— Не­уже­ли вы прав­да не хо­тите об­ме­нять жизнь, пол­ную ски­таний и люд­ской не­навис­ти, на спо­кой­ную жизнь сре­ди тех, кто бу­дет вас лю­бить и по­нимать?

Пле­чи Бэ­ма нап­ря­га­ют­ся. Он бы отод­ви­нул­ся в сто­рону, да не мо­жет ос­та­вить На­цумэ без опо­ры. При­ходит­ся тер­петь при­кос­но­вение. На­цумэ уби­ра­ет ру­ку.

— Мы… хо­тим… да, на­вер­ное… — Бэм пу­та­ет­ся в сло­вах и нер­вни­ча­ет так, буд­то где-то поб­ли­зос­ти оши­ва­ет­ся жут­кий Че­ловек-без-име­ни. У не­го в гла­зах стран­ное вы­раже­ние, как у ре­бён­ка, ко­торый по­терял в тол­пе мать.

На­цумэ уже не раз за­мечал, как Бэм смот­рит на не­го. Что-то по­хожее он ви­дел в гла­зах Ма­кото, ког­да маль­чик ещё был жив. По­месь из до­верия, ува­жения и без­гра­нич­но­го обо­жания от­ца, ко­торый ка­жет­ся единс­твен­ным по-нас­то­яще­му муд­рым и веч­ным су­щес­твом в этом ми­ре, той опо­рой, ко­торая ни­ког­да, ни при ка­ких ус­ло­ви­ях, не сдви­нет­ся с мес­та. И Ма­кото, и Юи — оба ре­бён­ка смот­ре­ли на На­цумэ с этим вос­хи­щени­ем, ко­торым был на­пол­нен и взгляд Бэ­ма.

«У Бэм-са­на не­вин­ная ду­ша, — на­поми­нал се­бе На­цумэ, ког­да сму­щал­ся это­го вос­хи­щения. — Не уди­витель­но, что он тя­нет­ся к то­му, что добр к не­му. Уди­витель­но, что нес­мотря ни на что, он про­дол­жа­ет ве­рить лю­дям. Ве­рить в лю­дей. Он, мо­жет и выг­ля­дит, как монстр, но ду­ша у не­го че­лове­чес­кая. И он мо­жет выг­ля­деть та­ким же взрос­лым, как и я, но кто ска­зал, что он не мо­жет чувс­тво­вать, как ди­тя?»

— Тем­не­ет… — го­ворит Бэм ти­хо. — Вам на­до в боль­ни­цу.

Но­га, о ко­торой На­цумэ умуд­рился поч­ти за­быть, вновь на­чина­ет ныть и пуль­си­ровать. На­до в боль­ни­цу.

Он опи­ра­ет­ся Бэ­му на пле­чо и чувс­тву­ет, как креп­кая ру­ка при­дер­жи­ва­ет его за по­яс. Мож­но ни­чего не бо­ять­ся — Бэм по­может доб­рать­ся до бли­жай­шей боль­ни­цы в це­лос­ти и сох­раннос­ти. Ес­ли толь­ко не ло­манёт­ся ска­кать по кры­шам, что­бы быс­трее бы­ло. На­цумэ то­ропит­ся поп­ро­сить Бэ­ма об этом. Бэм с го­тов­ностью тря­сёт го­ловой так, что шля­па чуть не сва­лива­ет­ся.

Под плот­ной тканью паль­то ощу­ща­ет­ся гру­бый ро­говой на­рост на пле­чах. Там, под тканью, скры­ва­ет­ся урод­ли­вая че­шуя — на­поми­нание Бэ­му, что он монстр. Че­шуя, ко­торая так пу­гала всех, кто ви­дел её. А ведь её так прос­то спу­тать с обыч­ной та­ту­иров­кой.

В На­цумэ вдруг про­сыпа­ет­ся лю­бопытс­тво.

— Бэм-сан, мож­но пот­ро­гать ва­ши ро­га?

Бэм от удив­ле­ния да­же спо­тыка­ет­ся, но вов­ре­мя ус­пе­ва­ет вос­ста­новить рав­но­весие.

— Р-ро­га? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет он с та­ким ужа­сом, буд­то На­цумэ поп­ро­сил его как ми­нимум прев­ра­тить­ся в монс­тра. На­цумэ отс­тра­ня­ет­ся от не­го и об­ло­качи­ва­ет­ся на ог­ражде­ние мос­та, на ко­тором они ос­та­нови­лись.

— Мне ин­те­рес­но, ка­кие они на­ощупь.

Бэм ко­леб­лется. Сни­мать шля­пу пос­ре­ди го­рода ему по­ряд­ком страш­но. Ма­ло ли, уви­дит кто. На­цумэ и са­мому ка­жет­ся, что это бы­ла пло­хая идея.

Од­на­ко Бэм всё-та­ки стас­ки­ва­ет шля­пу с го­ловы и нем­но­го нак­ло­ня­ет­ся. Не­боль­шие рож­ки ма­ячат пе­ред взгля­дом На­цумэ.

Они мяг­кие. На­цумэ да­же не ве­рит, ког­да при­каса­ет­ся к ним в пер­вый раз. Ка­жет­ся, что под ко­жу плот­но за­кача­но ка­кое-то же­ле — оно уп­ру­го пру­жинит под паль­ца­ми и мо­мен­таль­но при­нима­ет на­чаль­ную фор­му. Рож­ки пок­ры­ты лёг­ким свет­лым пуш­ком, как у мо­лодо­го оле­ня, и ед­ва уло­вимо пуль­си­ру­ют, буд­то у них у каж­до­го есть собс­твен­ное сер­дце.

В ка­кой-то мо­мент Бэм от­ша­тыва­ет­ся и то­роп­ли­во нах­ло­бучи­ва­ет шля­пу об­ратно. В све­те фо­нарей его ли­цо от­ли­ва­ет стран­ным зе­лёным от­тенком.

Пер­вая мысль — за­бес­по­ко­ить­ся, не ста­ло ли Бэ­му вдруг пло­хо. Ма­ло ли, что эти рож­ки из се­бя пред­став­ля­ют. Мо­жет, они кис­ло­род ка­ча­ют, и из-за На­цумэ Бэм на­чал за­дыхать­ся? По­том сер­дце от­пуска­ет, ког­да На­цумэ вспо­мина­ет, что у Бэ­ма зе­лёная кровь. Он ста­ратель­но да­вит в се­бе смех. На­до же, ка­кой су­щей ме­лочью мож­но сму­тить не­воз­му­тимо­го с ви­ду Бэ­ма.

— Вы ведь опять со­бира­етесь в путь? — спра­шива­ет На­цумэ, по­ка Бэм пы­та­ет­ся мак­си­маль­но не­замет­но унять своё вол­не­ние. — По­чему бы вам не ос­тать­ся в на­шем го­роде? У вас ведь тут есть друзья… — он де­ла­ет па­узу, до­ли се­кун­ды раз­мышляя, мо­жет ли он го­ворить что-то по­доб­ное, но по­том всё-та­ки го­ворит. — Вы ста­ли для нас, как семья. Мы не да­дим вас в оби­ду.

Бэм бо­лез­ненно мор­щится и со­пит, вце­пив­шись се­бе в ру­ку, ко­торая пок­ры­лась тре­щина­ми. Ну, ко­неч­но, как же На­цумэ мог за­быть, что всплеск эмо­ций вы­зыва­ет тран­сфор­ма­цию. Не хва­тало ещё, что­бы Бэм прев­ра­тил­ся пос­ре­ди ули­цы. Хло­пот не обе­рёшь­ся.

— Ва­ша тран­сфор­ма­ция, — го­ворит На­цумэ преж­де, чем ус­пе­ва­ет по­думать, — она ведь при­чиня­ет вам боль, вер­но?

Бэм пе­рес­та­ёт со­петь и опас­ли­во смот­рит из-под шля­пы. Мед­ленно ки­ва­ет.

— Кровь вски­па­ет. Кос­ти рас­ши­ря­ют­ся. Ко­жа об­раста­ет шку­рой. Это боль­но, да.

По край­ней ме­ре он от­влёк­ся. Тре­щины вновь за­жили.

— Вы прав­да не хо­тите из­ба­вить­ся от это­го? — На­цумэ опять улы­ба­ет­ся. У Бэ­ма на гу­бах нет и те­ни улыб­ки. Он ка­ча­ет го­ловой.

— Ес­ли эта боль по­мога­ет нам за­щищать лю­дей, зна­чит мы дол­жны её тер­петь.

— Что, ес­ли ва­ши те­ла од­нажды не вы­дер­жат оче­ред­ную тран­сфор­ма­цию?

Бэм по­жима­ет пле­чами.

— Мы не мо­жем уме­реть. На­ши те­ла прис­по­соб­ле­ны для тран­сфор­ма­ции. Они всё вы­дер­жат.

В сло­вах скво­зит об­ре­чён­ность. Бэм сно­ва при­дер­жи­ва­ет На­цумэ за по­яс, толь­ко те­перь сто­ит с дру­гой сто­роны. На­цумэ ощу­ща­ет, как под паль­то гул­ко ко­лотит­ся сер­дце.

На­цумэ стис­ки­ва­ет ткань паль­то на пле­че.

— Бе­реги­те се­бя, Бэм-сан.

Ему хо­чет­ся ве­рить, что Бэм, Бэ­ра и Бэ­ро обя­затель­но най­дут спо­соб стать людь­ми и сох­ра­нить свои доб­рые сер­дца. Он хо­чет од­нажды встре­тить­ся с ни­ми сно­ва и уви­деть лу­чащи­еся счасть­ем гла­за Бэ­ма. Эго­ис­тично хо­чет, что­бы Бэм прек­ра­тил свои ски­тания и осел здесь, в го­род­ке, на­чал жить нор­маль­ной жизнью и пе­рес­тал ду­мать о лю­дях, ко­торые ни­ког­да не бу­дут бла­годар­ны за своё спа­сение.

Ко­неч­но, эти же­лания ос­та­нут­ся толь­ко же­лани­ями. По­чему-то На­цумэ ду­ма­ет, что Бэм ни­ког­да не сог­ла­сит­ся стать че­лове­ком, по­тому что ина­че он мо­жет уме­реть в пер­вой же за­варуш­ке, ку­да бро­сит­ся, по при­выч­ке на­де­ясь на бес­смер­тие.

Луч­ше уж так. Пусть вре­мя те­чёт сво­им че­редом, а На­цумэ бу­дет ждать — день за днём ждать, ког­да в го­роде вновь под­ни­мет­ся па­ника и по­пол­зут слу­хи о трёх жут­ких монс­трах. Всё-та­ки Япо­ния очень ма­лень­кая. Они ещё не раз пе­ресе­кут­ся на ули­цах это­го го­рода. Од­нажды Бэм обя­затель­но вер­нётся. А до тех пор На­цумэ бу­дет ве­рить в не­го.


End file.
